Break?
by Aerilyn Xaveria
Summary: Kokology's Sequel/ "Akashi-kun...beberapa hari ini aku mulai berpikir ada baiknya kalau kita…. break dulu."/ "...Maybe this all of my fault. I'm too cold and busy or something like that, or I'm like not care for you, Tetsuya"/ ""I am not find someone better than you, Tetsuya"/ 'Ah sepertinya aku tahu hukuman seperti apa yang akan aku dapatkan,' batin Kuroko nelangsa./AkaKuro/


**BREAK?**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kokolgy's Sequel**

 **Rated: T**

"..." Perkataan dari sudut Tetsuya

'...' Isi pikiran

 **"..." Pembicaraan yang terdengar dari telepon.**

 **Warning: Rada OOC, typo(s), DLDR, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

Lampu di ruangan itu terlihat menyala. seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda yang kita ketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya memasuki kamarnya dengan tampang kusut. Kuroko meletakan tas nya di atas meja belajar yang berada di pojok kamar tidurnya. Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur berukuran _queen_ size miliknya. Tangannya meneliti handphone berwarna biru muda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan seakan ingin segala menghapuskan pikiran yang membebankan otaknya sedari beberapa hari lalu.

Memutuskan untuk mandi untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Kuroko mulai melepas _gakuran_ yang merupakan seragam Seirin _High School_. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, sepertinya Kuroko menganut paham 'ketika galau bershowerlah'. Membuktikan kalau si _phantom_ biru muda kesayangan Seirin sedang galau memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang surai _scarlet_ kapten Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou.

Benar sekali status Kuroko sekarang adalah pacar dari sang _absolute emperor_ sejak enam bulan yang lalu, tepatnya ketika dia berlatih bersama GOM yang berakhir dengan permainan _kokology_ dan pernyataan perasaan keduanya. Tapi beberapa akhir terakhir ini Kuroko galau, bukan karena dia tidak mencintai Akashi lagi tapi karena dia sangat mencintai Akashi, Kuroko mulai merasa hubungannya dengan Akashi mengganggu kegiatan sang kekasih.

Selama enam bulan ini Kuroko melakukan kegiatan layaknya sepasang kekasih walau hanya pada hari minggu, mulai dari menonton sampai membaca buku. Mereka membuat hari minggu itu sebagai hari mereka karena dari senin sampai sabtu mereka harus sekolah dan melaksanakan latihan basket sebagai anggota klub itu membuat keduanya harus berlatih. Jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto juga bukan merupakan salah satu kendala untuk Akashi. Walaupun Akashi selalu menyempatkan waktu setiap minggu untuknya, tapi Kuroko tidak sengaja mengetahui harusnya hari minggu digunakan tim Rakuzan untuk latihan intensif dari pagi sampai sore, tapi sejak mereka berpacaran Akashi selalu mempercepat atau memindahkan jam latihan ketika dia kembali dari Tokyo setelah mengunjungi Koroko.

Bahkan malamnya Akashi begadang menyelesaikan memeriksa laporan osis yang merupakan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis. Dia mengetahui hal itu tentu saja saat tidak sengaja membuka pesan dari Mibuchi Reo, seketaris osis dan merupakan anggota klub basket yang berisi tentang jadwal kegiatan Akashi dan nasehat agar Akashi jangan sering-sering tidak tidur. Hal itu tentu membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah walau disebunyikan di wajah datarnya.

Bahkan seringkali ketika mereka bersama ponsel Akashi terus bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan entah dari pelatih, penanggung jawab osis ataupun dari Ayah Akashi yang hanya dibiarkan oleh sang kekasih. Ingin rasanya Kuroko egois, tapi dia tidak bisa bukan hanya dirinya yang membutuhkan Akashi. Hal itu membuat Kuroko akhir-akhir ini mempertanyakan apakah hubungan mereka menjadi beban bagi Akashi dan itu membuatnya galau seperti ini. Untungnya para anggota klub basket tidak mempertanyakan kenapa dia sering terlihat melamun ketika selesai latihan.

'Aku harus apa,' pikir Kuroko sambil mengadahkan wajahnya dibawah siraman air dari shower.

Dirasanya badannya mulai menggigil karena terlalu lama berpikir di kamar mandi. Kuroko mulai mematikan shower dan berganti pakaian. Kuroko keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, tangan kirinya mengambil handphone yang di letakkannya di atas meja belajarnya.

Dahinya mengkerut ketika melihat sebuah pesan baru dari Midorima Shintaro, _shotter_ Shoutoku yang _oha-asa freak_. Kuroko membuka isi pesan tersebut.

* * *

 **From: Midorima-** _ **kun**_

 **Subject: Ramalan**

 **Menurut oha-asa percintaan aquarius sedang dalam masa galau ada baiknya aquarius membicarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada pasangan agar hubungan mereka lancar.**

 **Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi oha-asa tidak pernah salah,** _ **nanodayo**_ **.**

 **Dan aku tidak melakukan ini karena aku peduli dengan hubungan kalian, nanodayo. Tapi kalau sampai kalian putus, nyawaku salah satu yang dipertaruhkan sebagai sasaran hidup pelampiasan Akashi, nanodayo.**

* * *

"Bukan Midorima- _kun_ kalau tidak _tsundere_ ," guman Kuroko saat membaca bagian terakhir pesan tersebut.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu harus melakukan apa."

* * *

 **To: Midorima-** _ **kun**_

 **Re-Subject: Ramalan**

 **Terima kasih untuk sarannya Midorima-** _ **kun**_ **.**

* * *

Setelah membalas pesan Midorima, Kuroko mendudukan dirinya di lantai kamarnya dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menekan tombol call pada nama Akashi- _kun_ setelah menghembuskan nafas untuk memberanikan diri. Nada sambung terdengar tapi sepertinya yang ditelepon sedang sibuk sehingga yang menjawab adalah operator telepon. Kuroko mencoba lagi dan hasinya masih sama saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Sekali ini kalau tidak diangkat mungkin besok saja aku meneleponnya." Bisik Kuroko pelan.

' **Tuttt…. Tuttt…'**

Kuroko akan menekan tombol _end call_ ketika itu sebelum suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

" **Tetsuya,"** panggil suara di ujung teleponnya tanda Akashi mengakat neleponnya.

"Mo-moshi-moshi Akashi- _kun_ , maaf mengganggu." Kuroku memejamkan matanya mendengar suara sang kekashi hatinya mulai ragu untuk berbicara.

" **Tidak apa, ada apa Tetsuya?"** Tanya Akashi yang saat itu sedang menyandarkan punggungnya yang agak kaku karena sedari pulang dari latihan klub basket sampai sekarang jam menunjukan jam 10 malam Akashi belum selesai memeriksa laporan osis.

"A-aku hm… Apakah Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk? Kalau Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk aku bisa menelepon nanti." Kuroko balas bertanya membuat Akashi di ujung sana mengernyit mendengar suara gugup kekasihnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" **Tidak. Kau tahu Tetsuya aku paling tidak suka mengulang pertanyaanku. Tapi aku akan bertanya kembali untukmu. Ada apa?"** Akashi mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Akashi terlalu penasaran tumben sekali meneleponnya jam segini, biasanya mereka akan menelepon saat akan tengah malam saat keduanya akan tidur. Walau dia sedikit berbohong soal kesibukannya melihat kertas-kertas osis dan klub basket bertebaran di meja belajarnya.

"Aku berpikir beberapa bulan ini tentang hubungan kita Akashi- _kun_. Dan beberapa hari ini aku mulai berpikir ada baiknya kalau kita…. _break_ dulu." Kuroko mengecilkan suaranya dibagian akhir.

"…" Akashi terdiam, bukan karena dia tidak mendengar suara kekasihnya di ujung sambungan telepon, walau suara Kuroko terdengar pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Tapi Akashi masih dapat mendengarnya.

Mendengar keheningan firasat Kuroko mulai tidak enak, "Aka-.."

" **Apa maksudnya dengan** _ **break**_ **, Tetsuya?"** Suara terdengar tajam dipendengaran Kuroko. Kuroko meremas pakaiannya, wajah datar yang biasanya terpampang diwajahnya hilang dimakan rasa bersalah.

"A-aku… bu-bukan.. itu.." Kuroko tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dan hanya suara terbata dan kata-kata yang tidak beraturan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Mendengar suara Kuroko yang terbata dan tidak beraturan membuat Akashi mengambil nafas sejenak, bisa dibayangkan wajah kekasihnya pasti sedang menunduk itu membuat hati Akashi entah kenapa terasa tidak nyaman.

" **Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya mau** _ **break**_ **.** _ **Maybe this all of my fault. I'm too cold and busy or something like that, or I'm like not care for you**_ **, Tetsuya.** _ **It doesn't mean I want to break up too. But, I just follow what you will do. I will respect what the reason.**_ **"**

Kuroko terdiam mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dia tahu kekashinya itu pasti marah awalnya, tapi demi dirinya seorang Akashi mengalah dan menuruti permintaannya.

" _No.. it doesn't like that_ , Akashi- _kun. Its just… that I think this isn't going to work. It doesn't mean that I don't love you. But I'm not really sure anyway.. I just think that we have to talk about this. If you say no, I'll reconsider._ " Kuroko berusaha menegaskan suaranya.

" _ **Why do you think isn't going work**_ **?"** Tanya Akashi.

"Kita terlalu sibuk Akashi- _kun_. Aku dengan klub basket Seirin dan Akashi dengan klub basket Rakuzan serta urusan Osis. Aku berpikir kalau hubungan kita ini hanya akan mengganggu kegiatan Akashi _-kun_. Aku tahu Akashi- _kun_ sering meninggalkan urusan klub dan osis lebih cepat sejak kita berpacaran. Akashi- _kun_ lebih memilih datang ke Tokyo untuk menemuiku. _I feel bad about it…_ Dan aku sepertinya bukan yang terbaik untuk Akashi- _kun. You deserve someone better_." Baru kali ini Kuroko berbicara sepanjang itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Kalau Kuroko berada didepan Akashi sekarang bisa dilihat wajah Akashi yang menggelap mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

" _ **Me**_ **? Hahaha."** Akashi tertawa.

" _ **I am not find someone better than you**_ **, Tetsuya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan bersedia menanggung bebanku hanya kau kalau kau tidak lupa. Satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bersedia mencintaiku sampai seribu tahun lagi.** _ **And don't think if I find someone better than you. Cause you're the better one than all of girls and boys that I meet.**_ **"** Ucap Akashi dengan lembut dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa kekasihnya sedang tersenyum kecil walau tidak bisa dilihatnya.

" **Kalau Tetsuya meminta** _ **break**_ **karena takut hubungan kita mengganggu kegiatanku, jawabannya aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Kegiatanku selalu aku lakukan dengan sempurna. Dan semakin sempurna karena aku tahu dipenghujung hari aku akan bertemu Tetsuya yang akan memberikan satu hari sebagai pengisi energiku selama enam hari tanpa Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu menayakan ini benar atau tidak karena aku selalu benar Tetsuya dan kau tahu itu.** _ **"**_

Senyum Kuroko semakin lebar entah kenapa hatinya terasa tenang sekarang. Mungkin karena perkataan _absolute_ Akashi membuatnya hatinya lebih ringan.

"Aku mengerti Akashi- _kun_ , maafkan aku." Kata Kuroko dengan lembut.

" **Kalau begitu aku akan menganggap kata** _ **break**_ **tadi tidak pernah kau sebutkan, Tetsuya. Dan juga aku sudah lembur mengerjakan seluruh tugasku minggu ini sehingga sabtu sore aku sudah ada di Tokyo. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri dan tubuhmu untuk hukuman special dariku sabtu ini, karena berani sekali kau berpikir untuk** _ **break**_ **dariku Tetsuya sayang. Dan sepertinya aku akan memberikanmu hukuman tambahan di kamar karena masih terus memanggilku dengan Akashi bukan Seijuurou."** Ucap Akashi dengan nada lembut nan ambigu.

Kuroko merinding mendengar perkataan lembut Akashi bisa ditebaknya bahwa Akashi mengatakannya dengan _smirk_ tampan menghiasi bibirnya.

'Ah sepertinya aku tahu hukuman seperti apa yang akan aku dapatkan,' batin Kuroko nelangsa sambil mengelus bagian belakangnya yang akan melepas predikat agungnya diakhir minggu ini.

 **The End**

 **Ohayou~ akhirnya dapat ide buat sequel dari kokology setelah otak bongkar-bongkar ide. fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah sahabat yang sudah Aeri anggap anak sendiri yang sama galaunya soal hubungan sama pacarnya kayak kuroko. Ucapan ditelepon itu sebenarnya percakapan sahabat Aeri sama pacarnya tapi berhubung buat fic AkaKuro banyak kata yang ditambahkan dan dikurangkan untuk menunjang terbentuknya fic ini. Aeri juga berencana membuat fic ini dalam versi straight atas permintaan sahabat Aeri yang jadi sumber inspirasi tentunya dengan pairing lain. Aeri menerima kritik dan saran dengan kata-kata sopan karena Aeri tahu fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Akhir kata, arigatou buat yang telah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fic kokology. Kalau berkenan silahkan review fic ini juga.**

 **Salam, Aerylin Xaveria o^^o**


End file.
